The Morning After
by Eliana Panthera
Summary: Angela has a tendency to walk in on Jane at the worst possible times. -Jane/Maura-


**Title: **The Morning After

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Humor, Fluff

**Pairings: **Jane/Maura

**Summary: **Angela has a tendency to walk in on Jane at the worst possible times.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, would I be writing fic for it? Probably, but I don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **This was inspired by various comments on LJ about how Angela's reaction would have differed had she walked in on Jane and Maura the morning after instead of Jane and Army Guy.

XXX

Sunlight wafted through the curtains. It leaked through Jane's eyelids, and she curled against the warm body next to her. Blonde curls tickled her cheeks and her shoulders, and a strong arm was wrapped comfortably around her hips. She was about to fall back into sleep, but she thought she heard someone walking in the hall. Her half-awake brain didn't really react until the door of her bedroom opened.

Jane jolted completely awake, arms flailing hilariously as she scrambled to find something to cover herself with. She tugged the sheets up around her body, even though she had thrown on a tank top after the events of last night. Jane still felt exposed, though, and tried to save _some _of her dignity.

Her mind focused, and she recognized the woman in front of her. Angela Rizzoli stood in the doorway, head tilted to the side in an imitation of a curious puppy. Her lips were pursed in that motherly way, and Jane felt a hot blush rising to color her chest and her face. Suddenly, she felt more than a little lightheaded.

"Maura?" Angela asked, and Jane winced, looking at the ME next to her. Maura's usually-neat caramel curls were messy as they fell to frame her face. She, on the other hand, was wearing nothing and had pulled her side of the sheets up as well. There was an almost comical mix of horror, sheepishness, and a little amusement on Maura's face. She was blushing as well, and the freckles on her face and neck stood out now more than ever.

The blonde gave a small wave, still holding the sheets to her breasts with the other, "Hello, Angela." Jane wanted to die, right then and there. Her mother had the _worst fucking timing_. There was no way Jane could play the 'we're just best friends' card anymore. Because best friends didn't usually have matching sex hair, and they didn't usually sleep in the same bed mostly (or completely) naked.

Jane expected Angela to snap. She expected her to drag Maura out of the room by her honey-colored hair, then throw the ME and her close out into the apartment hallway. She expected to receive a lecture about Maura and sex and various other embarrassing things. Instead, she got the complete opposite reaction.

"I'm glad you girls are finally getting over all of that 'sexual tension', as Frankie calls it," Angela said casually, and Jane's mouth fell open. She probably looked really stupid, blushing and gaping and trying not to have a panic attack. She managed to mouth the words 'what the hell', and Angela gave her a displeased look for her language, "Don't look like you weren't obvious, Janie. You two are always flirting, and Maura has more clothes in your closet than you do. Plus, all of those 'sleepovers'? You two were the last to notice what was so obvious."

Jane managed to splutter out, "Y-you _knew_? For how long?" This was probably the worst day of her entire fucking life. She looked at Maura again, and realized that the horror in the other woman's face had faded some. Jane didn't understand. The longer they discussed this, the more mortified she was becoming. But Maura seemed to be relaxing and Jane thought the blonde was insane

"Since several months ago. You aren't the best at subtlety, Jane," Angela told her, shaking her head slightly, "You two just go back to what you were doing. Pretend I never came. I'll leave a snack in the kitchen because you'll probably need the energy later. Bye!"

With that, she gave them a smile, then turned and walked out of the room as though none of this had actually happened. She closed the door behind her with a soft click. Jane collapsed back on the bed as soon as her mother was gone with a loud groan, "Kill me now, Maura. Take your scalpel and stab me to death or something." Maura frowned, eyebrows furrowing adorably.

"Jane, for one thing―I don't have a scalpel with me. For another―that would be a very inefficient use of the equipment. They're made more for cutting than for stabbing," Maura said, acting like she cared more about her scalpels than Jane. She fell gracefully back on to the bed next to Jane and smiled, instantly making the detective forget about being annoyed, "At least she was okay with it. Her reaction could have been much worse."

Pressing the heels of her palms to her eyes, Jane ground out, "It doesn't matter if she was okay with it or not. She walked in on us after we had sex, Maura. This is _so fucking embarrassing_. She's going to ask me about us all the time. 'How are things with Maura, Janie? Are you having a healthy amount of intercourse? It's necessary to keep your relationship working well, you know.' Dammit, dammit, _dammit_."

Maura looked annoyed at Jane's use of vulgarity (though she had some pretty inappropriate words the night before) but didn't comment on it, instead asking, "She would really do that?" Then before Jane could reply, Maura answered her own question, "Actually, I can definitely see her asking you that." Her voice became cheerful instead of confused, "So, how's your pain today?" She reached out, pressing gently against the scar tissue on Jane's side. The detective was surprised to find that the touch didn't hurt.

"Gone, actually," Jane replied, grinning, temporarily forgetting that she had just been embarrassed beyond belief. Maura grinned in response, then quite suddenly pushed Jane back on the bed, straddling her hips. The ME didn't look it, but she was extremely strong and if she wanted to, she could have pinned Jane well enough that she'd have a very hard time escaping (not that she'd really _want _to).

Maura looked far too pleased with herself, "I told you sex would help. All of the adrenaline and endorphins are definitely good for ridding you of the pain." The smugness on her face was both adorable and really damn sexy at the same time.

"I'm pretty sure my mother accidentally caused some of the adrenaline and endorphins. And not in a good way," Jane pointed out, and Maura's smug look remained even as she rolled those beautiful hazel eyes. She patted Jane's cheek lightly―a gesture that was both reprimanding and comforting.

Maura leaned down until their lips were only centimeters apart, "Jane, can you please shut your mouth before you ruin the mood? Talking about your mother isn't very arousing." Her words were teasing and serious all at once as they vibrated against the detective's lips, and before Jane could respond, Maura leaned down and shut her mouth for her.

Jane had thought the mood was ruined as soon as they woke up to find Angela there. But Maura's mouth tasted like chocolate and vanilla, melded together. And Jane decided that maybe she could stand another round after all.

**Reviews make my world go round, seriously.**


End file.
